Lets Go To Vegas!
by hopelesslydevotedtoedward123
Summary: What happens when Emmett takes Edward to Vegas for the bachelor party? What kind of trouble can Emmett get them in? Happens in Breaking Dawn.


**Let's go to Vegas!**

**Summary: What happens when Emmett takes Edward to Vegas for the bachelor party? What kind of trouble can Emmett get them in? Cullen's are Vampires Bella is human**

**Disclaimer: Caitlynn: ANNA guess what!!!**

**Anna: What? Tell me!**

**Caitlynn: I own Twilight!!**

**Anna: Um…Cait, actually you don't. **

**Caitlynn: Are you sure?**

**Anna: Yes.**

**Caitlynn: Damn. How about Edward? Do I own him?**

**Anna: No. you definitely don't own Edward.**

**Caitlynn: Damn it all. **

**Anna: let them read the story now. We don't own anything.**

**A/N: So, this is a one-shot my friend and I wrote on the way to Vegas when we got bored. Hope you enjoy!**

**Emmett POV**

_Hurry….Hurry…Hurry!!!_

"Emmett would you stop thinking Hurry!"

"NO! You and Jasper need to get your asses into the car. I want to go!"

"Jeez. I can feel your excitement from upstairs Emmett." Jasper came walking, slowly, out to the car smirking.

"Emmett do we have to go to Vegas? Is it really necessary?" Edward had been asking me this all day.

"Yes Edward, it is necessary to for us to go to Vegas for your bachelor party!" I replied. Why he didn't want to go to Vegas I have no idea, it was his last night as a free man…for the rest of eternity.

"But why? Why couldn't we just go hunting?" Edward whined.

"We have to at least try to act human!" _And I heard there are some pretty fun experiences to have there! _Edward rolled his eyes at my thought. I was so excited! "Just get in the car, buddy!" I called to him. "Jasper, work your magic on the party pooper's mood!"

"This is between you two! Don't get me involved…" he warned me.

The girls walked out to wish us a happy trip. Rosalie glided over to me and looked me deep in the eyes. "Do anything stupid and I'll know, Sweetie," she threatened me before kissing me passionately.

Edward and Bella were in the corner of the garage whispering. He was holding her tight and it was clear that it pained him to leave her for even 48 hours. He kissed her slowly; promising to be back before she knew it and told her that if she needed him to just call.

He begrudgingly walked back towards me and got in the back seat of the jeep. Jasper laughed at his sour expression, and probably his sour mood, and sat in the passenger seat. I quickly ran around and got into the driver's seat and waved bye to everyone before gunning it out of the garage.

We sped out of the garage and down the street; Edward continued to sulk. The loser.

I decided we needed that we needed some music, so I put on Edward's favorite…Country.

"We were both young when I first saw you, close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there beneath the balcony in summer air." I sang along. Edward went from sulking to irritated…well it was an improvement, sort of.

"Really Emmett? Country? You know how much I hate country." Yes I did know, which is exactly why I put it on. I'm so evil, it's great.

Edward grunted his disapproval and sunk into the seat to try and drown it out with his depressing thoughts of missing Bella. Due to my fantastic driving skills, we cut the road trip in half. Edward sulked the whole way while Jasper and I sang along to the country music, refusing to let him bring us down. We would make him have fun one way or another. I was positive he had a party animal hidden somewhere inside that serious façade.

The hotel, The Bellagio, was amazingly cool. Of course we rented the Penthouse Suite. It would be worth it.

"Great, we've been to Vegas. Can we go back now?" Edward begged.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Are you the Volturi?"

"No…why?" He knew something was coming, but I tried my best to block him by singing a country song in my head.

"Cause you are acting like a total Marcus right now." I cracked up at my joke and even Jasper let out a chuckle. Edward, however, did not find me funny…shocking.

I led the way up to our suite and ordered them to get ready for a night out!

"Emmett…please! Keep your thoughts appropriate!" the downer pleaded.

"Sorry, buddy! Not our fault you read everyone's mind!" Jasper chimed in, defending me. We grabbed the cash I'd withdrawn from the bank and headed out.

We decided, and by 'we' I mean Jasper and I, to go to the Casino first. I ordered us a round of drinks for appearance, and headed towards the blackjack table.

"Do we really need drinks?"

"Yes we do Edward!" Now if only there was a way to actually get him drunk, that would make him stop being such a buzz kill.

"Emmett…" Edward growled.

_Chill dude. _I thought, _you know it's true._

I shook my head at him as we reached the Blackjack tables. We each got some chips, and had the dealer deal us in.

We stayed at the casino for a couple more hours. Edward kicked our asses…yet another shocker. Stupid mind reading vampire brother.

"Jee thanks Emmett."

I didn't give his comment the response, it didn't deserve one.

Well, I had payback for him. It was time for…THE STRIP CLUB!!! Yeah!

"No." Edward groaned. "I'm not going!"

"Yes…yes you are. I already made a reservation. You have no choice." I said.

"Emmett! NO! I'm going to remain faithful to Bella!" he yelled. He was really pissed…hmm…

_For crying out loud! He's killing my buzz! _

"Thanks, brother dearest." He replied.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You are going to the friggin strip club! Let's not forget who would win in a fist fight." I teased.

"If you could even catch me…or hit me." OH yeah, he could read my mind.

Then his phone rang. I looked at him questioningly, but when his face lit up I knew it was Bella.

"Hello Love. Are you OK? Did something happen? Do I need to come back?"

"Edward go with your brother." HAHA! I win.

"Why? I don't want to go." He whined.

"Just go Edward, I really don't care, and he's not going to let you get out of it anyways. He will take you there with force; Alice already saw it happening."

"But I want to remain faithful to you!"

"Edward, going to a strip club is not considered cheating. Now go and have fun! I am hanging up now, I love you. Bye."

"I love you too Bella."

He sighed as he closed his phone. I knew he would do what Bella told him to. _Score! You're so whipped!_

"Shut it!" he snapped.

Jasper smirked next to me in the car. He was always so entertained by our bickering! I pulled the jeep into a parking space outside of Fantasy.

"Bella has perfect timing," Jasper mused, grinning as he stepped out of the car.

As we walked through the door, all heads turned to focus on us. It was really funny, actually. We might as well have been the strippers! Edward looked extremely uncomfortable. I felt Jasper shoot calming waves over everyone, as to not disturb the exotic dancers. After all, we wanted them to be on their best behavior for Edward. We took a seat at the front of the stage and waited for a dancer to come over…which didn't take long. (We are extremely beautiful people, after all)

We had a beautiful blond, my favorite, and she was wonderful.

After dancing on the stage she came over to where we were sitting and made herself comfortable between Edward and I.

"so…"She purred. "where are you sexy men from?"

"Were from a little town in Washington called forks." I told her in a deep, seductive voice. I had to hold back a laugh when her eyes glazed over. "What's your name?"

"Forks eh? I used to live there myself. My name is Leila Mallory." MALLORY?!? As in Lauren Mallory? I looked at Edward and he nodded in confirmation. Then I really had to hold back my laughter. "So, what can I interest you boys in anything? Anything at all?" She asked looking specifically at Edward.

Edward looked oblivious, and bored. So I helped him out. "Eddie here would like a lap dance."

Immediately panic flooded his eyes. I let out a laugh as she quickly got up and started to give him a lap dance. He looked away in disgust, a scowl glued to his face. Leila pulled his hands to her waist in encouragement. After a few minutes, his scowl deepened. I'm going to venture a guess and say he did not like her thoughts. Edward pulled his hands away from her hips.

Both Jasper and I were fighting to keep from laughing. Leila seemed to be enjoying this way too much. While Edward, well he was being Edward.

Eventually, Edwards own personal form of hell was over. Leila walked back to the stage…but not before giving Edward a slip of paper, her number. Edward dropped it like it had a deadly disease and Jasper and I burst out laughing.

"Can we please go home now?" Edward pleaded.

"Not yet." I told him. We still had a couple of things planned for him.

"Oh dear God…" he groaned. "You have more planned?"

"Yup." I laughed…again, as we left the strip club. We got back into the car and I drove us through the horrendous Las Vegas traffic to the Luxor. We were going to see the show Fantasy.

"Fantasy?" Edward asked.

"yes."

"NO!" Edward shouted. Maybe I shouldn't have thought about the ads I had seen. Apparently, it didn't appeal to him. You see Fantasy is a strip tease show; according to the adds it's the best one in Vegas. _**I **_was excited.

Jasper helped me drag him into the show and we made sure he stayed there.

Edward tried to close his eyes during the show, but I'm pretty sure my mental pictures of it were worse so he relented and watched.

After the show, we went to our hotel to 'sleep'. We had to keep up our appearances. And I agreed to Edwards restless begging to go home. I told him we'd leave in the morning. He took me up on the offer and told us to get in the car at 6:30 in the morning.

Once again it only took us half of the normal time to get back home. As soon as we pulled up Edward was out of the car and running up the stairs to his room where Bella was undoubtedly waiting.

EPOV

I raced out of the car and up the stairs to my Bella. I could hear heartbeat coming from my room. When I entered the room she was sitting on the leather couch reading Wuthering Heights. I breathed a sigh of relief. I always felt better when she was around. She heard my elated sigh and looked up, a breathtaking smile lit up her face.

"Hello love." I was home.

"Edward! I missed you!" she squealed as she ran to me and threw herself into my arms.

"I missed you more than you can even imagine, Bella," I whispered into her hair. She smelled like strawberries and freesias. I kissed her head and her ear all the way down her neck finally bringing my lips up to meet hers. My tongue opened her lips and played with her tongue. "And I missed that," I said as I pulled away.

"Me too," she cooed. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer. "I missed having you to hold me. And I missed your smell." We stood in the embrace for what seemed like ages before I walked her to the couch, pulling her down into my lap. "Do I want to know what happened last night?" Bella asked me, nervously.

"Not now Bella, love. Not now," I replied, focusing on her presence in my arms. This was better than any trip to Vegas could ever be.

**A/N: So what did you think? Good, bad? Let us know with a review! Lots of love! **

**XoXo **

**Caitlynn and Anna**


End file.
